Nonexistent Fears
by Cocoaflower
Summary: I must go back... Back to when I was so naive. Was April hating me really my worst fear? Wow, I feel ludicrous thinking that that was my worst fear back then. But I'm not that clueless and... naive. Not when my brothers were shredded by the Shredder. (SAINW, 2012 verse, time travel)
1. Prologue

It wasn't my worst fear. Perhaps, it was back then, when I was so naïve. April not loving me back? Well, it wasn't what I felt when I found out all my brothers were gone.

Killed by the Shredder… now the shredded… ha. Although… I am quite proud of my younger self.

But it's high time I set this right again.

I'm sorry, my brothers.

I'll never abandon you again.

* * *

Well, no welcome crowd to welcome me back after one year of not updating regularly? Haha, thanks. I don't deserve it anyway. Well, Fungus Humongous was a fan-awesome-tastic episode and obviously, if you have watched it… I think you'll get what I mean, but otherwise, there's not much a spoiler here… SAINW…2012 verse, here we go.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, who thought it was a one-shot? Well, sorry for people wishing it was… it isn't. I hope you're happy about it! Anyhow, all of you still enjoying the Sochi Paralympics? Me too! #gocanadago XD

Disclaimer: Aha, I knew I forgot something last chapter, anyways… Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles do not belong to me, did not belong to me… and sadly, will (most likely) not belong to me.

* * *

The night was serene and the moon shone brightly down towards the crime filled streets of New York. After the fall of Shredder, many people were beginning to bustle back in to the city, and crime started to increase once more.

Sirens echoed loudly through the alleyways and the sewers as well. The wind followed the waves of sound and crashed in to flagpoles, leaving flags flying in the breeze.

This cold draft flew above rooftops and caught the tails of a coloured mask, causing it to flutter in the wind.

But a second later… it was gone.

A loud crackle replaced the serenity of New York, before more thundering crashes sounded. Finally an explosion-like sound resounded through the streets causing many car horns to go off and screams to yell in to the night.

TVs flickered on in nearby houses, featuring a news reporter. The orange-haired woman persuaded, "A storm is just passing by…" and calmed many people down.

However, when the calmed people turned the TV off and the news went offline, that news reporter whispered in to the darkened sky.

"Everything is up to you, Donatello."

* * *

A shiver ran down his spine as he groaned and sat up slowly. A strange and different setting lay out around him.

It was…

Familiar and yet unfamiliar.

Safe yet unsafe.

Calming yet frightening.

Where was he?

"I knew I got the settings right… I'm sure I did…" he muttered to himself as he brushed off a purple blanket and got off the emergency gurney that he called his bed. Stumbling, he went over to the tables filled with scientific equipment and notes… This was it.

This was definitely it.

He successfully got back in time. He rebuilt the time machine that was destroyed years ago.

Quiet laughter escaped him and with the entire sudden discovery, he collapsed on to his knees.

"It worked…" And tears spontaneously dribbled down his face. One of his hands brushed the side of his face to wipe the tears and accidentally hit the right eye instead. Brushing it off as some post-time-travel side effect, he grabbed a tissue on the worktable and cleared his face of tears.

He rose to his feet unsteadily and looked down in confusion; did he grow during the process of time travelling? Shrugging it off once again as a side effect, he stumbled over to the door to the hallways and his brother's rooms.

With a slow but trembling hand, he reached for the handle of the door in composed excitement. The door creaked slightly as it opened to the side and he glanced outwards.

"It's true… it's… real. I made it." The sight of the lair intact caused a few more tears to slide of his cheeks. Hurriedly, he rushed to the washroom to wipe his face clear of tears before his brothers could see.

Taking off the purple mask, he opened the tap with the other hand.

With a splash of water from his hands, he raised his head to check in the mirror.

"What the…"

A loss of words and his jaw dropped… "WHAT THE SHELL?!"

* * *

OOOOOH! Cliffhanger… AGAIN! :DD Ahahaha… sorry, I feel bad for putting a cliffie. At least this chappie is longer than the prologue… I'm trying to get back to my original word count which was around 1000 and a bit more when I needed 2000. XP This actually helped me write essays, but the problem isn't that I don't have enough words… I always have TOO MANY words… ANYHOW. I wrote this today, since I'm sick and I came home from school early, so I'm not supposed to writing this and… yeah… XPPP Don't tell anyone! XD


End file.
